Nadie tiene que saber
by yusha
Summary: Mei es una profesora universitaria con un secreto que debe ocultar a los demas mientras las pesadillas nocturnas no la dejan dormir y sucesos extraños ocurren a su alrededor. / Este fic forma parte del Reto Fanfic 2018: 12 meses, 12 fanfics escritos.
1. Chapter 1

**Aviso:** Este fic forma parte del Reto Fanfic 2018: 12 meses, 12 fanfics escritos.

 **JUNIO:** Un fanfic de un género que nunca has escrito.

* * *

.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC . Universo Alterno . Pairing crack . Posible cambio de edades en los personajes.

 **Género:** Suspenso, Sobrenatural.

 **Rated:** M

 **Status:** En proceso.

.

* * *

.

 **Nadie tiene que saber.**

.

 **Capítulo 1.**

Abrió sus ojos y miró a su alrededor, desorientada, perdida. La niebla era densa, mezcla de un color gris claro y blanco.

A lo lejos escucha una voz pero no logra distinguir lo que dice. Ella sabe que debe acercarse así que empieza a caminar, sus ojos mirando hacia abajo para asegurar dónde pisará y se descubre a sí misma de pie sobre un suelo lleno de lava. No lava liquida e hirviente, sino trozos de lava seca, gruesa y negra, a través de cuyas grietas y fisuras puede ver y sentir el brillante color rojo de la lava líquida que sin embargo no la quema.

 _No temas…_

Deteniendo sus pasos ella levanta la mirada. Le parece haber notado un movimiento a su espalda en donde la niebla parece arremolinarse y redirige sus pasos hacia ese lugar, tranquila, confiada.

 _... el poder del fuego está en ti…_

Entonces lo ve: una silueta, al principio difusa y poco clara, aunque conforme se acerca puede verla con mayor claridad.

 _… pero también tienes el poder del agua…_

Inevitablemente le sonríe al anciano que con esfuerzos se mantiene en pie y trata de dar un par de pasos en su diección. A su vez él le sonríe agradecido con ella, pronuncia sus motivos mas por algún motivo ella aún no puede escucharlo.

De pronto él está entregándole algo, un sombrero de cuatro puntas de color azul. Hay un kanji dibujado en uno de sus lados: ella puede leer que dice Agua.

 _… tú no necesitas nada, tú sola te complementas…_

Agua. Agua, y entonces ella comprende que el agua sobre la lava produce la niebla que volvía a envolverse y moverse hacia otra dirección, girando, elevándose y esquivando algo que atrajo toda su atención.

¿Qué era? Dando un par de pasos hacia donde la niebla se arremolinaba ella las notó, las cuatro sombras que aguardaban de pie ahí como esperándola y se apresuró.

 _...pero también formas parte de algo mucho más grande..._

Un fuerte viento sopló de súbito, tan húmedo y helado que el suelo de lava tembló, sus cabellos largos y rojos así como su vestido azul se removieron al rededor suyo como si tuvieran vida propia y la niebla se disipó en un segundo, permitiéndole ver y distinguir a esas cuatro personas que la esperaban: cuatro personas de distintas complexiones y edades cuyos rostros estaban cubiertos por sombreros similares al suyo pero cuyo kanji era distinto al suyo... y al detenerse junto a ellos algo ocurrió.

 _Agua, Fuego, Viento, Tierra y Rayo._

 _Agua, Fuego, Viento, Tierra y Rayo._

 _¡Agua, Fuego, Viento, Tierra y Rayo!_

Con el corazón latiéndole tan fuerte y rápido como si se tratara de un tambor, bajo sus pies ocurrió una explosión. En un segundo los cinco elementos se elevaron desde el suelo cubriendo y envolviendo a cada uno de los cinco sin darles apenas tiempo de nada. En un acto reflejo ella cerró sus ojos y cubrió su rostro, sorprendida, quizá aterrada... pero cuando de nuevo los abrió a su alrededor no había absolutamente nada.

Sus ojos buscan a su alrededor, un par de pasos erráticos e inciertos la alejan del lugar en el que se encontraba antes de detenerse y volver a mirar.

 _Pero debes tener cuidado..._

Hay algo en el suelo, en el sitio en que una vez los cinco estuvieron y ella puede verlo: es una estrella de 5 puntas, un pentagrama en lava carbonizada... y un escalofrío recorre su piel.

Algo está mal, ella lo sabe.

Lo siente en su pecho, en el nudo su garganta: hay algo ahí, algo entre la niebla que de pronto lo ha vuelto a cubrir todo, algo que la observa, algo que la acecha... y entonces ella levanta la mirada y ve los ojos rojos, ve las garras.

 _...no importa cuantas veces vivas, él siempre irá tras los poderosos..._

Su cuerpo tiembla, se paraliza.

Puede verlo, está cerca, cada vez más cerca: la figura negra y grotesca que se abalanza sobre ella, sus fauces mostrando los dientes enormes y afilados.

Retrocede un solo paso, el grito se le atora en la garganta e instintivamente levanta sus brazos. ¡Va a aplastarla, romperla, desgarrarla...!

Y con un sobresalto se despierta incorporándose en la cama, sus ojos oteando asustada en la oscuridad del camarote, viendo como todo el barco se movía y la lluvia se estrellaba contra la ventana mientras los relámpagos brevemente la iluminaban.

Su corazón late agitado, sus manos se aferran en un puño a la sábana y mira a su lado, a su compañero quien dormía de forma profunda y plácida, y ella vuelve a mirar alrededor.

Ahí no había nada: ni niebla, ni monstruos, ni lava, ni garras. Ahí no había peligro, ahí se encontraba a salvo...

—Fue un sueño —balbuceó intentando calmar sus nervios.

Sí, solo un sueño…

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

.

El repiqueteo de las campanas que sonaban en algún lugar del puerto la despertó y al abrir los ojos, sorpresivamente se descubrió de frente y entre los brazos del joven de cabellos negros que parpadeaba y la miraba somnoliento.

Por un segundo ninguno de los dos se movió ni dijo nada y no fue hasta que el muchacho movió su brazo, no para soltarla sino para quitar de forma un mechón de cabello rojizo que ella tenia pegado en su bonito rostro, que el tiempo pareció retomar su curso.

—Buenos días —saludó, sus ojos negros fijos en los verdes de ella cuyo corazón aceleró: recién despierto Itachi Uchiha se veía mucho más joven e inocente de lo que en realidad era. Por fortuna ella lo conocía y sabía que esa apariencia indefensa no era verdad—. ¿Cómo dormiste?

—Anoche hubo tormenta —contestó en voz baja ella, su cuerpo girando de inmediato sobre la cama para incorporarse e ir directamente al sanitario, poniendo rápidamente distancia de por medio entre ella y él.

Necesitaba envolverse en la sábana, aunque hacerlo sería innecesario ya que él ya había visto su cuerpo desnudo durante la tarde anterior, pero intentar quitársela a él sería vergonzoso. Si tenía algo de suerte el largo de su cabello rojo al llevarlo suelto le ayudaría a cubrirse, pensó. Y si por alguna razón aquello no funcionaba, al menos ya estaba a un par de pasos de la puerta cuando escuchó el crujir de las sábanas y el colchón, signo inequívoco de que él acababa de levantarse de la cama.

Por pura precaución se permitió poner el seguro a la puerta nada más cerrarla, tan solo por si a él se le ocurría ir detrás de ella.

—Afuera se ve despejado —le escuchó contestar a la distancia y aliviada al saber que él se había acercado a la ventana en lugar de seguirla, suspiró permitiéndose cubrir sus necesidades fisiológicas entre otras cosas.

Era increíble como nada más despertar empezara a sentir la culpa, el remordimiento, la angustia ante la responsabilidad de sus actos.

¿Sería porque al verlo despertar la diferencia de edades había sido mucho más notoria? De por si Itachi era menor que ella por unos... ¿qué, nueve años? ¿Diez tal vez?

De cualquier manera, sin importar mucho la diferencia de edades y pese a que él ya era mayor de edad, ella sabía que su relación no era correcta ni adecuada: él era un estudiante de la Universidad para la que ella trabajaba y estaba mal visto que tuvieran una relación. De hecho, estaba casi segura de que existía algún tipo de prohibición en el reglamento escolar... y por si eso no fuera poco, él tenía una novia a quien gracias a ella, Itachi le estaba siendo infiel.

— _¿En qué había estado pensando?_ —Recriminandose a sí misma su comportamiento tan inadecuado, mirándose frente al espejo se preguntó mordiéndose el labio inferior queriendo poder huir inmediatamente de ahí y volver a su habitación de hotel para tomar sus cosas y alejarse todavía más de él.

¿Y qué pasaba si en el trabajo se enteraban?

Ahora que lo veía todo a la luz del día se daba cuenta que había sido una tonta al confiar en él, al creerle (y convencerse a si misma) de que nadie tenía porqué enterarse de lo que había pasado entre ellos. Había sido un gran error. Un gigantesco y enorme error que tenía que remediar a toda costa, comportándose como la mujer adulta que era para ponerle fin a aquella situación.

Y cayendo en cuenta de que él ya no había dicho nada, tomando una toalla para secarse el rostro recién lavado, abrió la puerta actuando de la forma madura que se esperaba de una mujer de su edad.

—No estoy inventándolo, desperté a media noche y había una gran tormenta —contestó al salir, dándose un par de toques en el rostro con la toalla de baño que además cubría de forma estratégica su desnudez, pasando junto a Itachi que la esperaba al pie de la puerta y al verla pasar de largo no dudó en sujetarla por el codo, deteniéndola y haciéndola que volteara a mirarlo.

Por un instante su corazón se detuvo y ante la cercanía con él volvió a latir acelerado cuando Itachi se inclinó sobre ella, sus labios buscando los suyos, besándola de una forma suave que ella inevitablemente correspondió.

—No pienses mucho en eso Mei, y tampoco pienses mucho en lo que pasó —le susurró al terminar beso, dando un paso atrás para entrar en el sanitario con sus hipnotizantes ojos negros todavía sobre los de ella, que muy tarde se percató del robo de la toalla a manos del muchacho que al volver a ver su desnudez casi sonrió—. Hay ropa de mi madre en el armario, seguro que hay algo ahí que te queda —le ofreció.

La pelirroja de inmediato se obligó a sí misma a no intentar cubrirse y mostrar el pudor que en realidad sentía, no obstante desviando la mirada en dirección al armario y asintiendo mientras él se encerraba en el sanitario a orinar. Y no fue hasta que volvió a encontrarse a sí misma sola que cubrió su rostro avergonzada y negó con la cabeza ante a facilidad con que él la convencía de que estaba bien besarse.

.

.

.

Observando con ojo crítico la vestimenta del armario, Mei dudó que de verdad aquella ropa perteneciera a la madre del Uchiha.

Si bien no conocía en persona a Mikoto Uchiha, la había visto en al menos 3 ocasiones por las instalaciones y nada, absolutamente de lo que había en ese armario, iba con el porte elegante y distinguido de la mujer de cabellos oscuros que no dudaría en tacharla de pedófila si se enteraba de lo que había ocurrido entre ella e Itachi.

Si bien todas las prendas tenían un aire fresco, adecuados para el ambiente playero, le parecían del tipo juvenil un poco inadecuado para una dama de sociedad como lo era la señora Uchiha, y de pronto Mei se preguntó si de verdad el barco en que Itachi la había llevado a dar un paseo por altamar y terminado de seducirla era en realidad de sus padres, y sin irse demasiado lejos, si de verdad toda aquella ropa pertenecía a quien él decía.

Conociendo a Itachi, no le cabía la menor duda de que todo fuera para satisfacer las necesidades de alguna otra de sus aventuras. El día anterior al llegar al bar del club de yates en que le había encontrado, le había visto demasiado cerca de una chica de cabello negro a la que ignoró nada más verla a ella...

—¿Aún no te decides? —saliendo de ducharse con una toalla envuelta en la cintura Itachi la encontró sosteniendo uno de los vestiditos que ella había tomado al azar, al instante ella lo miró para sonreír y negar.

—En realidad no se si alguna me quede, creo que tu madre es mucho más menudita que yo —contestó con cierta modestia, sobreponiendo el vestido sobre su cuerpo como para demostrar su punto aunque en el fondo era por puro pudor. Un pudor que no cuadraba para nada con la actitud de seguridad y sensualidad con que ella se manejaba por la vida y que, suponía, era lo que tanto había atraído a Itachi hacia ella.

De pronto él la miró con sus penetrantes sus ojos oscuros, mirando no a su cuerpo sino a sus bonitos ojos verdes antes de avanzar hacia ella.

—Póntelo —ordenó, pero no de forma brusca ni fuerte sino suave y persuasiva, y había algo en esa forma de dirigirse a ella con toda esa seguridad, que si insistía un poco más, Mei terminaría actuando a su voluntad.

—Creo... que es muy caro —le contestó dando media vuelta y devolviendo el vestido a su sitio para comenzar a buscar las únicas prendas que le pertenecían: el bikini azul que Itachi le había quitado y lanzado a quién sabe qué lugar—. ¿Dónde...?

—Lo tiré por la borda —contestó interrumpiéndole él, su cuerpo invadiendo el espacio vital de ella, adhiriéndose completamente a ella al envolverla entre sus brazos, sus labios cálidos y ansiosos soltando su aliento contra la oreja de ella que tuvo que contener su respiración cuando sintió su piel húmeda y fresca contra la suya que sentía caliente en comparación.

Casi jadeó cuando sus manos se deslizaron por sobre su vientre, ambas en direcciones opuestas de norte a sur, y le costó toda su fuerza de voluntad impedirle que lograra su cometido, de paso casi metiéndose en el armario en su intento de escapar.

—Itachi no. Tengo que volver al hotel ahora mismo, tengo que manejar de vuelta a la Universidad...

—Puedo llevarte.

—No. No, de ninguna manera, ellos pueden enterarse...

—Mei nadie va a enterarse —insistió él en voz baja, persuasiva y astuta mientras sus dedos rozaban los antebrazos de la pelirroja para sacarla de entre la ropa, pero a cada intento de él, ella lograba soltarse y evitaba acceder.

Al menos, se dijo a sí misma, ahora podría imponer toda su fuerza de voluntad para rechazarlo.

Aunque en el fondo, una parte de ella (esa que permitía que se le erizara la piel con solo una mirada y que a veces parecía estar a punto de sufrir una combustión espontánea del calor que le provocaba) no quería rechazarlo.

.

.

.

Casi una hora después ambos salieron del yate completamente vestidos y sin importarle cuantas veces ella trató de disuadirlo, Itachi se empeñó en acompañarla de vuelta a su hotel caminando y de la mano por el malecón.

Él estaba muy seguro de que no pasaría nada malo si la acompañaba, en la ciudad portuaria nadie les conocía y no había la menor posibilidad de que algún conocido les viera, así que se aferró tanto a su mano como a la idea de acompañarla en su camino, desviándose apenas unos minutos en la cafetería del club de yates donde el barco estaba atracado y se permitió invitarle un café, enterándose por el noticiero de la televisión de que una inesperada tormenta nocturna causo pequeñas inundaciones en algunos sitios de la ciudad antes de desaparece por completo.

Mei sin dudarlo le dedicó una mirada presuntuosa, de esas que solía dar cuando sabía que tenía la razón, y como respuesta Itachi tiró de ella y la besó. Un beso de esos a los que ella simplemente no se podía resistir, que le hacía temblar las piernas y le aceleraba el corazón.

—Tenías razón... y tienes que admitir que yo la tengo respecto a lo nuestro —susurró para justo después poner en sus manos el café y sujetarla por la cintura mientras llevaba su propio café en la otra mano, sacándola de la cafetería para retomar el camino hacia el hotel, él tan tranquilo como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo besarla delante de la gente cada vez que se le antojara, y ella tratando de no sentirse demasiado abochornada por el espectáculo que acababan de dar.

—Ya, pues quizás también tengas razón—dijo una vez fuera del establecimiento, bebiendo un sorbo de café tan solo para castigarse a si misma por decirlo, pero de inmediato agregó—: pero solo es respecto a que nadie tiene porqué enterarse, porque esto no se puede repetir —aclaró haciendo ademanes con las manos que bien podría referirse a ir caminando juntos y abrazados, como al "nosotros" del que Itachi estaba hablando.

Y cuando se atrevió a mirarlo de reojo, le encontró tranquilo, casi inexpresivo, como usualmente le encontraba cuando le miraba en la universidad y sintió su corazón encogerse de arrepentimiento al pensar que tal vez lo había herido con sus palabras.

Entonces él la miró, su mano firme y cálida sobre su cintura pero al mismo tiempo suave en una especie de dulce caricia que le aceleró el corazón y la obligó a dar un nuevo trago a su café caliente que él con su propio vaso apartó de sus labios rosados.

—El café caliente no es bueno para la gastritis ni para tu lengua —dijo, y dado que se habían detenido, se inclinó ligeramente sobre ella y besó sus labios un instante antes de retomar la marcha, tirando de su cintura todavía, para que avanzara.

.

.

.

Itachi no se separó de Mei hasta que la maleta y ella misma no se encontraron arriba del auto, despidiéndose y fingiendo que nada había pasado entre los dos.

Si después ocurría algo entre ellos era algo que ya no habían mencionado, pero ella estaba segura de que nada de lo sucedido volvería a pasar. Tenía la certeza y la firme convicción de que todo había sido una aventura pasajera y de que al volver a la ciudad él volvería con su novia (que ninguno de los dos había mencionado) y que ella encontraría tal vez a un hombre de su edad con quien formalizar una relación que la llevaría al matrimonio.

No que casarse fuera algo estrictamente necesario, pero era algo que llevaba pensando de un tiempo a la fecha: ya había cumplido los 30 años y pese a ser una mujer exitosa en el ámbito laboral, seguía sintiendo las miradas reprobatorias y a veces escuchaba los cuchicheos de todas esas personas que veían mal que una mujer de su edad siguiera soltera. Y siendo honesta, Mei tenía que aceptar que era una situación desagradable con la que día tras día tenía que lidiar porque, en el fondo, además de ser exitosa en el trabajo quería también tener una pareja con quien pasar el tiempo libre que le quedaba después de dar sus clases en la universidad.

Sería agradable salir con alguien por las noches y sería maravilloso vivir fuera de los dormitorios que poseía la misma universidad, sitio en que se iba a instalar y del que la habían nombrado responsable gracias precisamente por eso mismo de empezar a dormir ahí, hecho del cual esperaba no arrepentirse.

Cuando la directora se lo había propuesto antes de salir de vacaciones le había parecido una idea fantástica, pero ahora con lo que había pasado con Itachi no estaba tan segura de que todavía fuera buena idea... aunque por otro lado, tampoco podía quejarse mucho: ahora en lugar de desperdiciar todo su sueldo en la renta de un departamento en el que solo iba a dormir ahora iban a pagarle para que se quedara, se dijo mientras ingresaba a su lugar de estacionamiento en la universidad unas dos horas después, muerta de hambre y frunciendo el ceño al notar que había muchas personas en el lugar.

—Llegas tarde —dijo de pronto alguien al pie de su ventana, atrayendo en el acto su mirada a él, a ese rostro parcialmente cubierto por una mascarilla quirúrgica aunque ella se fijó en la cicatriz del ojo izquierdo que él solía cubrir la mayor parte del tiempo, sonriéndole al verle abrir la puerta para ayudarla a bajar.

—Y ahora sabes que es así como se siente cuando yo tengo que esperarte siempre —respondió de buena gana aceptándole la ayuda al hombre de cabellera plateada que pese a su buena intención, terminó dándole una pequeña descarga eléctrica a la pelirroja que se quejó.

Suspirando, él se disculpó y una vez Mei estuvo fuera del carro él entró y movió el asiento para sacar la maleta de la parte de atrás.

—Ao quería salir a buscarte: tú sueles ser muy puntual y creímos que te habías accidentado —contestó segundos después al salir del vehículo y cerrar la puerta, mientras ella sonreía tranquila.

—Nadie sabía dónde estaba Kakashi —contestó agradeciéndose a sí misma no decirle a sus compañeros el lugar en que vacacionaría—. ¿En dónde se suponía que me iba a buscar? ¿La comisaría, los hospitales? —preguntó recibiendo la maleta de sus manos mientras el hombre desviaba la mirada hacia las instalaciones. Mei por curiosidad hizo lo mismo antes de que él de nuevo la mirara.

—Anoche hubo una tormenta eléctrica, no se en otros lugares pero aquí hubo un incidente: un rayo cayó en la cúpula de la capilla e hizo un gran destrozo —le contó casi con flojera, rascándose la cabeza a la altura de la nuca y ella se sorprendió al saber del alcance de la tormenta que a ella misma había despertado la noche anterior. Aunque de inmediato su ceño se frunció

—¿En la capilla? —cuestionó y con gran razón—. Ni siquiera sabía que teníamos capilla —dijo y el sorprendido fue Kakashi que tras uno segundo o dos suspiró.

—Para vivir aquí, me sorprende que no conozcas todas las instalaciones —dijo ganándose una mirada indignada de parte de Mei, que acto seguido echó a andar hacia los dormitorios.

—No vivo aquí. Quiero decir, ahora sí voy a vivir aquí, pero antes no —contestó aunque mordiéndose la lengua, porque en realidad sí que se pasaba casi todo el día en la Universidad como para que se pensara que ella ya vivía ahí.

Tal vez debería hacer un recorrido por todas las instalaciones ahora que estaría las 24 horas y los 7 días de la semana en la Universidad, se dijo mientras se hacía a un lado al llegar a la puerta, dejando pasar a un par de estudiantes que pasaron a su lado corriendo y sin mirarla, instante que Kakashi aprovechó para alcanzarla por lo que le preguntó:

—Entonces ¿sólo fue el rayo en la capilla? —dijo mirándole por sobre su hombro, él con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón asintió.

—Tuvimos problemas con la electricidad, pero se han arreglado. De cualquier manera deberías llevar una lámpara siempre contigo —sugirió acompañándola escaleras arriba hacia los dormitorios de chicas en donde ya algunas se estaban instalando—, y si puedes evitar la zona de desastre mucho mejor. Protección civil ha dicho que es seguro, pero era una construcción antigua y Tsunade-sama aún no decide si es mejor demolerla o a restaurarla —informó—. Ahora mismo está ahí junto a Oonoki y el tipo de la constructora evaluando la situación —le dijo viéndola entrar a la que sería su habitación, quedándose él en el umbral de la puerta mientras la veía dejar la maleta sobre la cama.

Desde el interior, Mei asintió; la mayoría de sus pertenencias se encontraban ya en el lugar, todas regadas en las distintas cajas que se suponía que tenía que desempacar y la verdad es que se moría de hambre: tan solo había tomado un desayuno ligero después del café que se había tomado con Itachi, así que sin pensarlo mucho giró sobre si misma y le sonrió a Kakashi que en silencio la miraba.

—¿Algo más que debas informarme? —preguntó y él se tomó un segundo antes de contestar.

—Se cuidadosa. Si notas algo raro llámame, estaré abajo —dijo y ella asintió cerrando la puerta tras de sí cuando él se apartó.

.

.

.

Por ser el domingo previo al inicio de clases la cafetería aún no estaba en servicio y Mei tuvo que salir de la Universidad para ir a buscar algo con que alimentarse, para su desgracia no había muchos sitios cercanos abiertos lo que la llevó a caminar durante un buen rato antes de encontrar una tienda de comestibles en donde sació su hambre con galletas y jugos demasiado edulcorados.

Para la próxima debería pasar al supermercado, se dijo mientras volvía a la Universidad y se acercaba a los dormitorios cansada y con dos bolsas llenas de más galletas y jugos para matar el hambre el resto del día, pensando en lo fastidioso que sería tener que subir el tramo de escaleras que separaba los dormitorios de chicos con el de las chicas cuando se percató de un muchacho rubio que permanecía de pie a unos metros del lugar.

Parecía un poco perdido, como si no supiera a dónde ir.

—¿Tu primer día en la Universidad? —Le preguntó con amabilidad inclinándose un poco para ver su rostro en caso de que él no volteara.

Tal ves se trataba de algún nuevo estudiante que se quedaría en los dormitorios y no sabía qué hacer o a dónde debía ir, así que cuando él respingó dándose cuenta de que se dirigía a él y volteó, Mei se sorprendió de ver que era algo mayor como para tratarse de un estudiante. Aunque quién sabe, había algunos estudiantes a los que les había tomado más tiempo del acostumbrado terminar su carrera, así que sonrió.

Tenía unos bonitos ojos azules que la miraron primero a ella antes de mirar al rededor como para asegurarse que de verdad hablaba con él.

—Si. No. Quiero decir, no —contestó con un rubor iluminando sus mejillas y su mano yendo a su cabello que por los nervios revolvió—. Yo... hace tiempo que no venía para acá —confesó volviendo a mirarla un poco avergonzado.

Aquel gesto en combinación con la expresión de su cara hicieron a Mei sonreír un poco más: le divertía un poco ver a los hombres (adultos o jóvenes) un tanto nerviosos en su presencia, ya fuera ella la causante o no. De alguna manera aquellos gestos la hacían sentir empoderada y más segura de sí misma, hasta algo más relajada por lo que se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿Eres estudiante graduado? Soy Mei Terumi, doy clases aquí y si estuvieras en mis clases te reconocería —se presentó mirándole con simpatía y por primera vez él sonrió.

—En realidad daba clases en la Universidad, pero eso fue hace muchos años —confesó, no con orgullo sino con cierta timidez que a ella le pareció adorable, incluso cuando tras un instante de duda, estiró la mano hacia ella y también se presentó—: mi nombre es Minato Namikaze, encantado —dijo, y pese a las bolsas que llevaba en la mano, Mei estrechó su mano.

De pronto, una helada corriente de aire los traspasó, su largo cabello rojo alborotándose y la falda de su vestido ondeando al viento por lo que de inmediato le soltó para mantener la ropa en su lugar, notando las primeras gotas de una lluvia inesperada comenzaron a caer atrayendo la atención de ambos al cielo en donde una nube oscura poco a poco se había ido cerniendo, y un primer trueno aunque lejano se escuchó.

—Parece ser que viene una tormenta —murmuró el rubio mientras el viento aún soplaba y al pensar en ello Mei se estremeció.

—Será mejor que entre antes de que llueva —dijo mirando un instante más a Minato y evaluando la situación: aunque podría invitarlo a pasar a los dormitorios, en realidad no sabía el motivo que lo había traído a la Universidad. Pero dado que él había sido profesor, no era demasiado difícil imaginar que venía en busca de la directora, así que al verlo asentir y volver a mirar hacia todos lados, optó por darle la indicación que no obstante el rubio no le había pedido—. Las oficinas administrativas están en ese edificio de allá, si no encuentras a Shizune ahí es probable que Tsunade tampoco se encuentre en el lugar, así que revisa en la enfermería. Si no están en la dirección es casi seguro que ambas estén ahí, pero si aún así no las encuentras mejor vuelve mañana. Al parecer hubo un problema en la capilla que se tenía que resolver —informó dando unos cuantos pasos hacia la puerta de edificio mientras las gotas heladas caían cada vez con más frecuencia. Minato la miró una ultima vez y sonrió, asintiendo.

—Gracias por todo Mei —le dijo, y ella sonrió de vuelta.

—No es nada, te veré después —y tras guiñar su ojo derecho, la pelirroja dio media vuelta y corrió al interior de los dormitorios mientras la lluvia caía con más fuerza.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

.

Corría.

Corría con todas sus fuerzas sin apenas ver a dónde se dirigía.

El bosque era demasiado oscuro, demasiado aterrador con todas esas ramas ennegrecidas y resecas que rasguñaban su piel y tiraban de su cabello al pasar en su huida.

Su corazón latía acelerado, angustiado porque aunque no lo veía sabía que _él_ estaba ahí. Podía sentirlo ahí, oculto ahí entre las sombras, arrastrándose por el suelo o saltando entre las ramas, observándola, acechándola con sus ojos rojos que la encontraban a donde quiera que ella fuera, esbozando esa espantosa y tétrica sonrisa que dejaba al descubierto sus letales dientes que mostraba cada vez que la veía, sacando esa enorme y horrenda lengua que ella sentía más y más cerca, saboreándose la dulce carne de la mujer que si no lograba salir, se convertiría en su festín.

De pronto vio la salida, la luz de la luna iluminando el sendero más allá del bosque y el olor del mar inundó su nariz. Por un instante se sintió feliz, aliviada... pero lo escuchó: su risa tétrica, espectral, su aplastante presencia sobre ella y Mei tropezó, sus piernas perdiendo la fuerza que hasta entonces la sostenía y su cuerpo se estrelló contra la dura piedra bajo la cual corría. Volteó y lo encontró cerca, mucho más cerca de lo que se había imaginado, y grande, más y más grande mientras sus garras se extendían hacia ella, que indefensa y asustada no logró emitir ni un solo gritó... ni siquiera cuando despertó incorporándose en la cama y mirando a su alrededor.

En la mesita de noche, el teléfono móvil vibraba y sonaba con la melodía que había elegido como su alarma para despertarla, cosa que había logrado. Ella misma había activado la opción la noche anterior como venía haciendo durante toda aquella semana en que las pesadillas la aquejaban, todas sobre ella corriendo, escapando de ese monstruo oscuro que al final siempre la atrapaba...

Suspirando, la pelirroja se tomó un minuto para recomponerse y calmar el agitado latir de su corazón para después apagar la alarma que, aunque se había silenciado, al cabo de cinco minutos volvería a sonar; después de eso simplemente se levantó y fue a bañarse. Lo necesitaba para poder despertar por completo y además para limpiarse el sudor que con las pesadillas la aquejaba y mientras se encontraba bajo el chorro de agua se preguntó cuanto tiempo más duraría su mal dormir, y si de verdad era todo algo sobre sus deseos de escapar de sus problemas e inconformidades como decía la página en donde había investigado sobre el significado de sus sueños, o era que la Universidad estaba maldita como estaban diciendo los estudiantes... aunque ella no creía en esas cosas sobrenaturales.

—Tiene más sentido temer a los vivos que a los muertos —le había dicho en alguna ocasión a Choujuro, uno de los estudiantes más temerosos por los rumores, tratando de animarlo y reconfortarlo cuando lo encontró solo y asustado en el salón donde ella daba clases.

Y si bien sus palabras habían ayudado mucho al joven, que aunque tímido se sintió con un poco más de confianza y valor después de hablar con ella, lo cierto era que la paranoia de los estudiantes en combinación con sus malos sueños terminaban agotando tanto a Mei que, para el final del día, lo único que quería era entrar a la cafetería, comprar una rebanada grande del delicioso pastel que vendían e irse a la cama a intentar descansar.

Aunque con todo lo que debía preparar para las clases de los siguientes días, lo único que consiguió para esa tarde fue su pastel y en lugar de ir a los dormitorios dirigió sus cansados pasos a la biblioteca, saliendo de la cafetería mientras los últimos rayos de luz iluminaban el cielo de un color naranja rojizo que llamó tanto su atención por lo hermoso que se veía, que cuando volvió a bajar la vista y se encontró con la figura alta y delgada de Minato a unos metros, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de su grado de distracción y cansancio que le impidieron verlo mucho antes.

No obstante, le sonrió.

—¿Disfrutando de la vista? —cuestionó aunque a manera de saludo para llamar su atención y Minato al mirarla también sonrió.

—Es bonito, ¿verdad? —dijo mirando de nuevo al cielo y Mei lo imitó.

—Lo es —asintió antes de mirarlo con curiosidad.

Minato admiraba atardecer como si fuese algo que no ocurriera todos los días mientras el viento soplaba en forma de una brisa suave y agradable que jugaba con su cabello, y de alguna manera, ella no podía evitar notar lo increíblemente guapo y simpático que parecía, haciéndola experimentar además una sensación de paz y tranquilidad que emanaba de él, y si bien no lo conocía, a ella le parecía que el rubio era una muy buena persona que tras un parpadeo volvió a mirarla con sus brillantes ojos azules que le erizaron la piel.

—Lo siento, yo... debo ir a la biblioteca —se disculpó de inmediato lista para huir de la vergüenza en la que acababa de meterse sola al ser atrapada por él mirándolo, señalando de forma vaga el camino que debía tomar. Minato, parpadeando, siguió el camino indicado por ella con la mirada y después la miró.

—¿Puedo acompañarte? —preguntó, y aunque sorprendida, sin pensarlo ella asintió.

—Claro, por supuesto —dijo andando juntos por el camino, dando los primeros pasos en silencio y mirándolo de reojo todavía con curiosidad, antes de preguntar—: ¿Regresaste para dar clases? —Quiso saber.

Gracias a su retraso el domingo previo al inicio de clases, Mei se había perdido la reunión con la directora y el personal escolar, y aunque Kakashi le había informado de lo más importante, conociéndole como le conocía, no tenía la menor duda de que su compañero hubiese llegado tarde a la reunión, no se hubiera enterado y por eso mismo tampoco se lo hubiera informado.

Sin embargo, el rostro de Minato mostró algo parecido a la incertidumbre cuando le respondió.

—Aún no lo sé —dijo y la miró—. He estado yendo de un lado a otro en estos días, pero... —le contó guardando silencio sin saber como terminar la frase.

Ella asintió de inmediato, comprensiva.

—A veces el proceso de contratación es tedioso, a mi me hicieron dar vueltas de aquí para allá durante toda una semana por las entrevistas, entregar currículum, mostrar los papeles que me acreditan y todas esas cosas antes de contratarme. Pero es algo bueno que te estén haciendo venir, estoy segura que te contratarán de nuevo y podremos vernos en las reuniones de profesores —dijo guiñándole el ojo de manera que Minato se sorprendió un poco y después de eso no solo sonrió, sino que le permitió a Mei escuchar lo agradable de su risa.

—¿Sabes? Creo que le caerías bien a mi esposa, ella también suele ser muy optimista aunque tengamos todas las cosas en contra —dijo y la pelirroja casi se detuvo por la sorpresa.

—¿Estas casado? —repitió asombrada volviendo su vista al frente cuando él se detuvo para dejarla pasar primero a la biblioteca.

No quiso voltear a verlo mientras ambos pasaban frente a la bibliotecaria que registraba los libros que los estudiantes formados necesitaban y tomaban camino a las mesas de estudio adjuntas en el salón hacia la derecha y en su mente los lúgubres pensamientos sobre lo incapaz que era ella de conseguir un buen novio invadían su mente.

Aunque cuando lo escuchó decir que también tenía un hijo de nombre Naruto, esta vez Mei no pudo evitar detener sus pasos y mirarlo.

—¿Un hijo? —repitió alzando sin querer la voz, motivo por el cual de inmediato cubrió su boca con la mano y echó un vistazo al rededor por si a alguien había molestado. Por fortuna se encontraban ambos ya lo suficientemente alejados de la bibliotecaria y tampoco obtuvieron un regaño, aunque no por ello tentó a su suerte y cuando volvió a hablar, mirando a Minato, bajó la voz—. ¿De verdad tienes un hijo? —preguntó.

Tal vez él y su esposa se habían casado jóvenes, pensó, o tal vez el niño era apenas un bebé. Sea como fuera, ante sus preguntas quizá un poco imprudentes, Minato sonrió y se encogió de hombros cuando respondió.

—No creo que tenga nada de malo...

—No, por supuesto que no. Es solo que no pareces mucho mayor que yo, y yo... —calló de súbito pese a que en un inicio se habría apresurado a contestar, y tras una breve pausa se atrevió a agregar— bueno, en realidad no lo creería si tú mismo no me lo hubieras dicho —completó su frase, sonriendo aunque con un ánimo extraño, mezcla de desánimo y melancolía, retrocediendo un paso antes de girar y retomar su andar, dirigiéndose a una de las mesas cercanas a los estantes en que los libros que necesitaba se encontraban.

Minato con su andar silencioso la siguió. Mei sentía su mirada sobre ella mientras dejaba su pastel y el resto de las cosas sobre la mesa antes de dirigirse a los estantes en búsqueda del libro que necesitaba. No imaginaba qué clase de pensamientos estarían en su mente mientras la observaba, pero cuando ella giró le sonrió como si nada pasara quedando ambos en silencio mientras ella se sentaba y revisaba en el libro lo que había ido a buscar.

Si bien el silencio entre ellos se había tornado un tanto incómodo, de pronto no se le ocurría de qué otra cosa hablar. No le apetecía en lo más mínimo escucharlo hablar sobre su vida familiar, de solo pensarlo le deprimía porque le recordaba lo incapaz que había sido ella de encontrar a una pareja que de verdad la quisiera como seguramente su esposa lo amaba a él.

Tal vez se había dedicado demasiado a su vida laboral, pensaba a veces, aunque también culpaba a los hombres por ser tan idiotas y al sentirse amenazados por una mujer bonita y exitosa como ella, le negaban la posibilidad de tener eso que Minato tenía: el amor y una hermosa familia que en el fondo ella tanto deseaba.

—Tal vez algún día también lo tengas —dijo entonces Minato y la pelirroja levantó la mirada, parpadeando.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó. Se había perdido tanto en sus pensamientos que hasta se había olvidado que estaba sentada frente a él, y le tomó un segundo extra darse cuenta a lo que se refería él—. ¿Un hijo? ¿Yo? —sorprendida preguntó sintiendo de pronto cómo el calor se le subió a las mejillas y agitó la cabeza, negando— No, yo no... es decir, no quiero hijos, ellos son... es demasiado complicado tener un hijo, criarlo. Y ni siquiera tengo pareja —comenzó a hablar evadiendo su mirada para clavarla en el libro abierto sobre la mesa, esbozando una sonrisa mientras todavía negaba.

—¿Mei? —De pronto escuchó que le llamaban, y alzando la cabeza en dirección a la voz se encontró con Itachi, con sus oscuros ojos que la miraban fijamente y que contribuyeran a que se sintiera todavía más abochornada.

—Itachi, hola —saludó sintiendo sus manos sudar.

No le había visto desde que se despidieran en la salida del hotel, antes del inicio de clases. Y no era que ella estuviera evitándolo a toda costa: aunque habían pasado todo el año anterior juntos debido a las clases, para el nuevo semestre no había asignatura de ella que él necesitara tomar, así que, el que apareciera justo en ese preciso momento era algo bastante sorpresivo.

E inoportuno.

—¿Conoces a Minato? Es un profesor... quiero decir, van a contratarlo como profesor —se atrevió a presentarlos haciendo un gesto con la mano en dirección al rubio que respingó y a su vez miró al moreno, que tras un parpadeo desvió su atención de Mei que sonrió discretamente a Minato alternando su mirada hacia Itachi.

La expresión del muchacho se mantuvo en blanco, tal vez mostrando algo de desconfianza, pensó ella al verlo fruncir muy ligeramente sus cejas en una mueca apenas perceptible para quien no estuviera acostumbrado a tratar con el Uchiha; pero ella lo conocía lo suficiente para interpretar su mirada, y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando él de nueva cuenta la miró sin dirigirle una sola palabra a Minato, quien sonrió un tanto apenado mientras se ponía de pie.

—Será mejor que me vaya...

—¿Qué? ¡No! —protestó de inmediato Mei, mirando con reproche a Itachi que frunció un poco más el ceño. Minato sacudió la cabeza cuando ella de nuevo lo miró, restandole importancia a la situación.

—Esta bien Mei, yo de todas maneras debo volver —se despidió de ella con un gesto de su mano, pasando a un lado de Itachi cuyos brazos se encontraban ya cruzados frente a su pecho y la miraban fijamente, dejandole claro con su expresión que algo no estaba bien.

No fue hasta que Minato se perdió de vista, que la pelirroja volvió a fijar sus verdes orbes en el rostro del muchacho que se adelantó al preguntar.

—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? —dijo, serio. Ella igual de seria le contestó.

—No estaba coqueteando con él, si es a lo que te refieres: Minato es casado y tiene un hijo —le dijo volviendo a sentarse para prestar atención al libro que se suponía debía revisar.

Le había sorprendido la actitud grosera de Itachi, quien era usualmente respetuoso y atento; el que no lo fuera con Minato la desconcertó y tras pensarlo un poco hasta le molestó al darse cuenta de la razón.

Sí, quizás habían pasado meses de un sutil coqueteo entre ellos, un tira y afloja dentro y fuera de clases en el que se mostraron la atracción mutua que finalmente desembocó en su aventura en altamar, pero entre ellos no había nada en realidad: ningún noviazgo y ningún compromiso que los atara el uno al otro. Y en lo que a ella respecta, su actitud celosa y posesiva quedaba completamente fuera de lugar porque él ya tenía una novia... aunque en el fondo, admitía que se moría por levantar la mirada y ver la expresión de su rostro tan solo para saber si se encontraría alivio o no con sus palabras.

Después de todo era agradable saberse celada por Itachi, quien solía ser bastante hermético y pocas veces demostraba lo que en realidad sentía o pensaba; al menos así había sido hasta que se encontraron solos en el barco y entre el deseo y las ansias, Mei tuvo la posibilidad de ver detrás de esa máscara inexpresiva que el muchacho siempre llevaba, encontrándose con una parte de él que iba más allá de ese autocontrol que le atraía por lo misterioso que podía parecer...

—Mei —le llamó entonces él, sus manos apoyándose sobre la mesa dentro de su campo visual para que notara además que su cuerpo estaba inclinándose sobre ella, mientras Mei casi contenía la respiración al recordar cómo sus manos (esas manos grandes y varoniles) la habían tocado y acariciado de una manera en que nunca nadie lo había hecho antes.

—¿Mh? —preguntó luchando contra las mariposas en el estómago que la hacían querer levantar la mirada para que sus ojos se encontraran.

De hecho, estaba casi segura de que en cualquier momento le diría _«mírame»_ con esa voz sugerente que le erizaba la piel... pero de pronto toda la luz se esfumó, y no solo de la habitación sino en todo el edificio haciéndolos a ambos mirar hacia las lámparas, esperando en silencio a que las luces de emergencia se activaran.

—¿Un corto? —Ella cuestionó empujando la silla en la que estaba al ponerse de pie, y de no ser por la cercanía de Itachi que de inmediato se movió y extendió la mano para sujetarla por el brazo y detenerla, Mei habría salido de inmediato a investigar.

—Aguarda —pidió y Mei sintió el cosquilleante calor de su piel contra la suya, erizando los vellos de su piel cuando sus dedos se deslizaron por su brazo antes de soltarla. Mei escuchó la fricción metálica de un encendedor y después vio la flama con que Itachi iluminó tenebrosamente las instalaciones.

Viéndole dar un paso, ella de inmediato se le apeó para volver a la entrada con Itachi a su lado iluminando el pasillo entre los estantes llenos de libros.

—Se suponía que todas las instalaciones eléctricas habían sido reparadas después de lo del rayo —comentó para llenar el silencio en que se encontraban, oteando hacia la planta alta en busca de las luces de algún otro estudiante que se encontrara a aquella hora en el lugar, pero se habían quedado completamente a oscuras o en realidad no había nadie más, porque dicho sea de paso, ni la bibliotecaria se encontraba en el lugar.

Al llegar a la entrada, Itachi apagó y guardó el encendedor y la sujetó por la cintura, atrayendo su atención a su rostro serio aún antes de tirar de ella para hacerla caminar.

—Alguien más investigará —aseguró mientras abrían las puertas para salir al exterior, ambos sorprendiéndose al recibir la ráfaga de aire que los golpeó.

Mei en el acto se refugió contra el cuerpo cálido de Itachi que a su vez la protegió: aquello parecía a punto de convertirse en un tornado y era peligroso mantenerse ahí al descubierto.

—Debemos ir a los dormitorios —decidió sin la menor duda el muchacho, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados a causa del viento que tiraba de su negro y largo cabello en todas direcciones mezclandolo con el de Mei quien no estuvo de acuerdo en ello y así mismo se lo informó.

—Soy profesora, yo debo asegurarme que no haya estudiantes en el exterior —dijo alzando la voz por sobre el sonido del fuerte viento para que Itachi la escuchara, y supo que lo hizo porque de inmediato mostró su inconformidad.

—Deja que otro lo haga —insistió, sus ojos oscuros fijos en los verdes de Mei que se debatía entre buscar su propia seguridad haciendo caso a Itachi y tomar las riendas del asunto e investigar—. ¡Mei! —le llamó él, notando cómo el viento arreciaba y el polvo se levantaba, y ella, mordiéndose el labio sin dudarlo más sujetó su mano y tomó una decisión.

—¡La cafetería está más cerca! —dijo y tirando de él echó a correr a toda prisa hacia el inmueble, no obstante buscando con la mirada a cualquier otro que estuviera por ahí, rogando al mismo tiempo que Kakashi por primera vez fuera puntual o se le hubiera adelantado a los hechos, sin tener que exponerse al peligro en el exterior.

En especial cuando se percató de los cables de luz que se habían soltado de alguno de los postes y literalmente volaban por los aires lanzando chispas de electricidad, y que gracias a Itachi que seguía a su lado sujetando su mano, la mantuvo alejada y enfocada en llegar a las puertas de la cafetería que abrieron para ingresar.

El lugar estaba vacío y tampoco tenía luz eléctrica, y si bien se encontraba a oscuras, no era el grado de oscuridad que tenían en la biblioteca gracias a los cinco tragaluces ubicados de forma equidistante en el techo... y no fue hasta que Itachi tiró de su mano que Mei se apartó de la puerta, yendo un paso detrás de él aunque mirando en todas direcciones al escuchar el silbido del viento colándose bajo las rendijas y las uniones de los cristales que tenían por paredes, puertas y ventanas a través de las cuales era imposible ver hacia el exterior.

—Tal vez debimos quedarnos en la biblioteca —dándose cuenta del peligro que corrían ahí si alguno de los vidrios se rompían, Mei no pudo evitar comentarlo, mas Itachi que en ningún momento soltó su mano apenas y le dio importancia a ello cuando le respondió.

—La biblioteca tiene sus propios riesgos, aquí estaremos bien —le dijo, deteniéndose frente a la puerta de la cocina antes de voltear: Mei en ese momento lo veía cara a cara, sus dedos entrelazados con los de él que pareció querer decir algo, más al escuchar el sonido de algo caer se abstuvo de hacerlo al ambos romper el contacto visual y enfocar su atención a los sanitarios: el sitio del que había provenido el sonido.

—¿Hay alguien...?

—Quizás —Itachi interrumpió su pregunta, su mano soltando inmediatamente la de ella y su cuerpo atravesándose frente a su campo de visión—. Iré a investigar —agregó el muchacho sin esperar una respuesta por parte de ella que tarde, reaccionó.

—¡Espera! —le pidió estirando su mano para detenerlo mas no pudo hacerlo: en la oscuridad Itachi se había marchado llevándose la única luz que tenían consigo... y ella, aunque más adelante vio su silueta cuando encendió de nuevo el fuego antes de cruzar las puertas de los sanitarios, no se atrevió a ir detrás de él, no porque tuviera miedo de quedarse sola sino porque consideraba que debería haber sido ella quien fuera a investigar—. Hombres —se quejó por lo bajo, echando un vistazo a la cafetería vacía, apoyando la espalda contra la puerta.

Una puerta que no estaba siquiera cerrada y bajo su peso se abrió haciéndola casi caer de espaldas al interior de un sitio en el que nunca antes había estado y en donde las luces de emergencia titilaron sin lograr encenderse del todo y en donde el calor de las estufas se mantenía en la habitación pese a encontrarse apagadas.

Mei pese al sofocante calor, no dudó e ingresó dejando que la puerta volviera a cerrarse tras ella.

—¿Hola? —preguntó en voz alta solo por si había alguien más en el lugar, entrecerrando los ojos y pasando la mirada entre los muebles y utensilios que provocaban las sombras que parecía moverse por todo el lugar.

Y sin realmente quererlo, Mei se dio cuenta mientras se adentraba en el lugar de que aquello se parecía mucho a alguno de todos esos sueños llenos de sombras y oscuridad, justo cuando algo crujió hacia la izquierda de la habitación y una de las lámparas en esa dirección por completo se apagó.

Por un segundo su corazón se detuvo y un sudor frío escurrió por su espina dorsal mientras la otra lámpara aún titilaba y el silbido del viento se escuchó también en aquella habitación.

Tal vez había alguna puerta de emergencia a través de la que el viento se filtraba; tal vez era eso mismo lo que había hecho crujir los utensilios, o quizás empujado algunos muebles, razonó tratando de convencerse de que no había ningún monstruo de largas garras y afilados dientes en el lugar...

Y sin embargo, en el instante en que con sus ojos buscó aquella segunda puerta y se fijó en una pared ella pudo ver su propia sombra amplificada por la luz, tan perfectamente delineada, nítida e imposible de confundir que cuando notó a pocos centímetros que otra sombra mucho más tosca se acercaba a la suya.

El impacto fue inmediato y su cuerpo tembló, las piernas le fallaron y pese a que la voz en su cabeza le gritaba que corriera y escapara, el resto de su cuerpo no reaccionó.

¿De qué serviría? Se preguntaba, sabiendo que hacerlo no había servido en ninguno de sus sueños, porque hiciera lo que hiciera al final siempre era devorada por la criatura cuya lengua larga y bífida vislumbró en la pared moviéndose serpenteante en su dirección.


End file.
